


A Sparkling Dinner

by SakuraLilly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Girls, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLilly/pseuds/SakuraLilly
Summary: Riko wakes up in the morning before a date with her girlfriend, You, seeing her there, she decides to try and wake her up with a kiss, things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	A Sparkling Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/gifts).



> This was meant to be a one-shot, but the research for the actual main part of the fic is taking a lot longer than I was expecting so I'll post that when it's finished.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it though!

Sunlight sneaks its way through the gaps in the blinds, casting thin rays of light all over the bedroom. One of which, happens to fall onto Riko’s face, arising her up from her slumber. Her eyes flutter open as she takes a second to shake herself from the haziness of waking up. 

The room itself is still relatively dark, however, the illumination of the sun trying to push past the floral fabric that are holding it back still allows her to see the surroundings. The two small piles of clothes still on the floor by the bed, the light pink wallpaper decorated with small tiny white flowers, the ashen hair of the girl sleeping beside her on the bed.

She looks over at her girlfriend, watching her slow breathing as she sleeps.  _ She looks so cute when she’s asleep. _ Riko thinks to herself, slipping her arm out from under You’s neck and resting it between their bodies.  _ I wonder if I should wake her up with a kiss? _

Her cheeks immediately start to buzz as she thinks this.  _ There’s no way I could do that, is there… shouldn’t I let her rest? _ As she thinks this, You shifts a little in her sleep, making a cute noise that brings a smile to Riko’s face as she watches the girl.  _ She does look so cute though, maybe I should do it. _

Riko’s arm slides back up the bed and she slips her fingers under You’s cheek, letting her thumb brush against the soft skin of the diver’s cheek.  _ There’s no stopping now.  _ She slides her body closer to her girlfriend’s, intertwining their legs and taking a deep breath in. 

_ Okay, let’s do this… _ She starts leaning in, closing her eyes, and tilting her head slightly. She hesitates though, a few centimetres from You’s lips when she feels a warm exhale of breath touch her lips.  _ What am I doing? I can’t do this while she sleeps… I should be letting her rest.  _ Despite her change of mind, she can’t bring herself to back away. Something inside her wants her to keep going.

“If you’re not going to do it, then I will.” Hearing You’s voice startles Riko into letting out a small yelp. Her eyes open to see the blue eyes of the girl she loves staring back at her.

“Y-You?” Their lips are basically touching as she talks, reigniting the fire of anticipation that she was feeling before.

Instead of answering her, You closes the distance between their lips, her eyes closing once more as the soft skin of their lips glide against each other briefly before being separated.

“You don’t need to be so nervous, Riko.” You reopens her eyes to stare back at her. “I do love you after all, and I could think of no better way to wake up.”

“I know you do,” Riko whispers in reply. “You look so cute when you’re asleep… I didn’t want to disturb you…” She pauses, right as You’s lips press against hers once more. “...I also… struggle to initiate them…” She feels blood rushing to her cheeks as her eyes dart down. 

“You’ll get there.” You slides her arms around Riko, one under her shoulder, the other sliding under the hem of her top to rub small circles into the small of her back. “It’s amazing that you managed to get that far.” 

Riko glances back up into the sapphires that are looking at her and she nuzzles her body even closer to You’s. “Thank you…” She rests her head in the crook of the girl’s neck, their bodies absorbing the other’s warmth as they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed,” You says as the two of them continue to cuddle. “We don’t have anything to do today, do we?”

“Come on dear, you know we have to go out later.” Riko shakes her head.  _ What am I going to do with you?  _ “We have our dinner booked and everything.”

“That’s not for ages though.” You drags the ‘a’ in ‘ages’ out for as long as she can, as if to emphasise how long it will be. “Can’t we stay here all morning?” Her arms tighten around Riko’s body, squeezing them together slightly.

“We can’t stay here forever, You. We’ve got to have breakfast soon, then sort out the house a little, I also have to put a wa-” As she talks, Riko’s voice gets quieter as You rolls her onto her back, her hand coming up to tilt the red-haired girl’s chin up slightly as she leans down to cut the girl off completely from talking by capturing the pianist’s lips with her own.

The kiss is more passionate than the previous ones, You’s hands intertwine with Riko’s, holding the latter’s above her head as they kiss passionately on the bed. 

Riko lets it go on for a little bit longer before she turns her head to the side. “Enough… we need to get up.” She starts to giggle as You starts to pepper kisses on her neck. “You…”

“I don’t want to get up…” You pouts as she pushes herself up. “It’s so cold outside.”

Riko frees her hands and slides out from under her girlfriend’s side. “We’ll have time to ourselves later. Let’s do what we need to first and then we can relax.”

“Fine,” You concedes, collapsing onto the bed, her eyes watching Riko as she pushes herself off of the bed.

“I assume I’m showering first then?” Riko looks smugly over her shoulder at the tired girl.

“Go for it.” You weakly waves her hand before letting it flop back onto the covers. “Let me know when you’re done.”

Riko nods and looks at her girlfriend, smiling to herself.  _ I love her so much.  _ She pulls her top over her head and tosses at the ashen haired girl. “I hope you’ll be out of bed before I am finished.”

You reaches up and lifts the top from her face, dropping it on the floor. “We’ll see.”

Riko doesn’t remember when she became so comfortable being naked around You, but after being together for so many years, it feels normal now. How that was fine, but initiating kisses wasn’t, she isn’t too sure, but she’s determined to get to a point that she’s okay with both, no matter what.

As the door to their room closes behind her, she steals one last glance at the beautiful girl on the bed before she looks towards the bed, heading towards it and starting to prepare for the rest of the day.


End file.
